


Fever in the morning

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Dick goes into heat, he wakes up bruised and not yet sated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meeya87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meeya87).



Dick wakes up to the feeling of sweat dripping down the bridge of his nose. It’s the morning after the start of his heat and he’s sore all over, sticky from balls to belly. When he moves around on the bed that he shares with Bruce, smaller aches make themselves known in the muscles of his thighs and the nape of his neck.

“What the hell did we  _do_ ,” Dick says because Bruce can’t possibly still be sleeping with all of the movement going on beside him. Dick stretches until his back pops and his toes curl, wincing all the while for the way that his body has decided to torture him. With a loud groan, he finally settles against the bed with his back and its many bruises resting against the wide mahogany headboard. “I thought you said that you wouldn’t fuck me last night.”

Bruce groans and then the mattress dips down as he inches closer to his mate on the bed and rests his head on the side of Dick’s thigh. “I didn’t,” he says as his breath fans over Dick’s skin, “There were other things that we could do—”

Dick snorts with laughter, his voice coming out rough for a moment as he cuts Bruce off. “Things that left me feeling like I ran a marathon in my sleep,” he complains in a light tone, touching one of the hickeys left behind on his shoulder as if to draw attention to it. “I’m the one in heat; What’s your excuse for losing control?” Pressing in on one of the hickeys causes arousal to spark in his body as Dick’s heat reawakens and the air is suddenly flooded with pheromones.

His lips curve up in a smile and he glances down at Bruce. “Whatever we did though, it didn’t end my heat.”

Bruce hums against Dick’s hip and then nuzzles a kiss against the sweaty skin there. “Shower first,” he mutters in that gravelly tone that usually means that he’s not entirely awake and will be open to almost anything. “Everything else, later.”


End file.
